


Go Past Him

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wants Touya to see her, not Sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Past Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by homeostatis's prompt on drabble_trade, "If Hikaru was a girl..."

"Touya Akira is annoying," Hikaru announced to Sai. As Hikaru said those words at least ten times a day, Sai merely smiled and nodded, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve.

"You don't agree," Hikaru said, and she glared at Sai. "Well, he's annoying, stubborn, and an absolute ass who only wants to play with you. I hate it when he looks at me but not at me!"

"Perhaps he would pay more attention to you if you played better," Sai said, and then flailed, dodging the pillow Hikaru threw. "It was only a suggestion!"

"Fine! Play me, Sai," Hikaru said. "He'll see. I'm going to surpass him. Hurry up and set your first stone!"

Sai smiled at the fire in Hikaru's eyes, and settled down before the goban.


End file.
